<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like an echo in the forest by coldairballoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158767">like an echo in the forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons'>coldairballoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intertwined [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Picnics, Polyamory, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no better way to start the summer than a picnic.</p><p>(Title from "Life Goes On" by BTS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia Ogden/Original Female Character (mentioned), William Murdoch/Julia Ogden/James Pendrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intertwined [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like an echo in the forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Yearning for summer? Never. I just want to go for a picnic with my partners. :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was warm, and the sun blazed down--and yet, in the shade of the tree, it was a calming cool. William stretched, the loose shirt he was wearing raising a tad against his side, and he could feel James and Julia’s eyes on the patch of skin it revealed. With a smile, he turned to them, pulling Julia into a kiss, then James. The taste of orange was sweet on their lips, and he smiled, leaning back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer was here, and the throuple was having a picnic to celebrate the warmth, at James’ suggestion. He’d managed to make some sweet citrus ice treats, a runoff of his most recent attempts at inventing--this time, a portable, self-freezing unit. It was perfect for this time of year, William decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Julia hummed, shutting her book. She’d brought along a collection of Emily Dickinson’s poems, a gift from her other lover, and had been reading aloud to her husbands. “I’d consider today a complete success.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James nodded, sitting up--he’d been laying on the grass, a hat over his eyes. “Completely and totally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides the bees.” William ran a hand through his hair, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand. “The bees were far less than a success, in my humble opinion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What,” James rolled over to plant a kiss to William’s shoulder, “you weren’t a fan of running for cover?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Into water?” He scrunched his nose, looking pointedly over at the tree, where the outer layer of a majority of the men’s clothes hung, drying in the sun. At the moment, both James and William were in their underthings--loose, short-sleeved shirts and their undershorts--and Julia still in a short, half-undone blouse and loose skirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the right mind not to run from the bees, whereas James and William…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He planted a kiss to James’ still-damp hair, and looked up at Julia’s giggle. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two, so… domestic.” She leaned forward, a smile playing at her lips. “I’m so utterly in love with the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As am I.” James chimed in, butting his head against William’s chin, and he smiled, leaning forward to take Julia’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so am I. I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contact me at @coldairballoons, @bisexualwilliammurdoch and @locallemony! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>